


From A to Z in the Alphabet of Rassilon

by Arkadin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Body Horror, Flash Fiction, Multi, Other, intensive continuity, weird alien sex stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkadin/pseuds/Arkadin
Summary: A series of flash fictions covering a menagerie of monsters, gods, demons, Renegades, and other strange things from the classic series of Doctor Who, from Alpha Centauri to Zygons.





	From A to Z in the Alphabet of Rassilon

Alpha Centauri beheld their blind date from across the table. Ze was one of the most beautiful creatures they had ever seen: a swarm of iridescent green insects hovering in midair. Ze introdused zeirself as Kk'ak'kir'an'ri, of the Ze'de'ka, a race of collective intelligences inhabiting insect swarms which was in the process joining the Federation. Many sophonts were uneasy around them--they had a reputation for devouring unwary space travellers alive--but Alpha Centauri was a diplomat and knew it was best to keep an open mind.

Still, the conversation was frustrating. Alpha Centauri knew that the langauge ze spoke by buzzing zeir wings was nothing but a vague approximation of the true depths of communication the Kk'ak'kir'an'ri were capable of, just as ze could not communicate with tentacles as Alpha Centuair's people could. They made small over dinner; Alpha Centauri carefully and meticulously ate his temiriaq while Kk'ak'kir'an'ri fell upon it and devoured it in an instant. Alpha Centauri was uncomfortable and asked to be excused, upon which Kk'ak'ir'an'ri invited them to zeir apartment. They what the protocol was for interfacing intimately with non-member species. They chose, reluctantly, not to ask for guidance from their superiors and instead followed Kk'ak'kir'an'ri up to zeir hive on the third floor of the hotel.  
It was a beautiful, crystalline structure which floated in the center of the hotel room. Alpha Centauri, trembling, stepped into it. The insects that made up Kk'ak'kir'an'ri whirled about, weaving a web that fixed them in midair, pressing into flesh quivering with excitement. Then another insect landed on their shoulder and thrust a stinger into it.

Alpha Centauri screamed, overwhelmed by a warm burst of ecstacy that coursed through their body. They found themself in a dazzling kaleidoscope of mirrors, the communal mind of Kk'ak'ir'an'ri. Flashing patterns of light surrounded them, vibrant and lovely. A strange humming energy vibrated through the core of their mind as it was swallowed up by Kk'ak'ir'an'ri's. Suddenly they were naked in soul, their thoughts and memories to Kk'ak'ir'an'ri even as zeirs were to themm, bright and swift and utterly alien. They had never felt such awe since the moment they left the planet to serve in the Federation and looked upon the stars for the first time. All that day flashed through them--the mingled joy and sadness as they parted with dying parents and devoured flesh from their corpses to fully mature into an adult. Zeir own memories, strange and fragmentary to him, answered from zeir mind, and they found themselves immersed in a vivid life they could not understand.

In time they faded away, back into their body. Kk'ak'ir'an'ri's wingtips carressed their skin, and zeir hive sent calming vibrations down the weblines. They still felt raw and nervous, yet a sense of contentment and peace came over them. This was what the Federation was for, the ideal they lived and died for--joining with other minds, other ways of being. They had dedicated themselves to its laws with religious fervor, but in their long career they'd all too often forgotten the spirit behind them. They stretched out to relax, and their eye blinked peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is loosely inspired by Harlan Ellison's "From A to Z in the Chocolate Alphabet" and "From A to Z in the Sarsaparilla Alphabet" (he may have been a self-important ass but he had some good titles and concepts).


End file.
